The present disclosure relates to an airbag device installed in a vehicle such as an automobile, which deploys upon collision to restrain an occupant. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an adaptive airbag device capable of controlling the size and inner pressure of the airbag after deployment according to the position and physique of the occupant and the impact resulting from the collision.
An airbag device may include an airbag that is deployed and inflated by high pressure gas upon collision of the automobile to restrain the occupant. The airbag device needs to appropriately restrain occupants each with different physique and weight. Generally, an airbag device includes a multi-stage inflator capable of performing stepwise adjustment of the gas output for changing the inflator output depending on the occupant's physique and the collision state. Alternatively, an airbag device may include a variable vent hole that can be opened and closed in response to a command from the control unit for controlling the inner pressure of the airbag at deployment.